


Submissive Miraluka

by RoboDredd009



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDredd009/pseuds/RoboDredd009
Summary: After overcoming the Sith Lords, The Jedi Exile and Visas Marr consummate their relationship, albeit with rather... different interpretations depending on who you ask.





	Submissive Miraluka

**Author's Note:**

> I'm separating this story into two parts, with the Light Side version going up first, then putting up the Dark Side version in a few weeks at the very earliest. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

**Submissive Miraluka – Light Side**

 

 Measured, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the grimy hallways of the Ebon Hawk as the Exile approached the starboard side of the smuggling freighter. His only other living companion on the ship rested in her meditative state on her knees, seemingly in a trance, detached from the world around her. Visas Marr centered herself, focusing her innate connection to the Force on her person even as she heard the Exile approaching near. The footfalls halted as the Exile arrived at door to her cabin, undaunted as always by her presence whereas others were off-put or even reviled by the mere sight of her. As always though, Visas raised herself from her meditative position with one smooth motion that let none of her flowing dark red robes become displaced from her minute actions.

 “My life for yours.” Visas said in greeting, the same one she had always used when meeting with the Exile, though it a was a phrase that carried a great sense of positivity, compared to its original incantation. The phrase grew on the Exile after a time, having found the phrase endearing in a twisted sort of way as he had once mentioned to Visas offhandedly. She did not let the surprise show on her face when he told her that, but Visas was sure the Exile could sense her fluttering emotions that day regardless. The times where Visas knew comfort were scarce in her life and most of her existence had previously revolved around pain, inflicting it or receiving it to alleviate her suffering while in the thrall of the Master of Hunger. But the kindness of the Exile was something she would always cherish as it was through him that Visas finally felt alive again for the first time in perhaps decades, but she couldn’t be certain. Their relation to one another had grown into something far greater since the Sith’s defeat.

 “You don’t need to say that every time I come in here ‘Sas.” The Exile said mirthfully, using the nickname he gave her while letting a small smile grace his lips as they twitched upwards slightly, not that Visas could see it though. The bond they shared was intimate in a way that no Sith or Jedi could truly ever hope to achieve, so she let the occasional butchering of her name slide every now and then. And truth be told, it made her feel special because of it, though even the Exile would be hard-pressed to get her to reveal that to him. But through the Force, the two could easily discern the other’s feelings; For the Exile, he saw a woman broken by tragedy, someone who had long ago resigned herself to whatever fate awaited her in the end. But at the same time, he could see the effects he had on her as well, how he helped guide her back to the light, helped her pick the pieces and begin anew.

 Visas could see much the same thing, a man broken by the war that first tore apart the galaxy, then his vaunted Order and finally himself because of the choices he made. But more than that, she saw the man who picked both himself up and encouraged her to do the same for herself. They saved themselves from despair in the end, despite the treachery of Kreia, the brutality of Sion and the endless hunger that was Nihilus. Together, they conquered them all and restored light back to the galaxy, even if it was only a temporary state of being. But with the Sith defeated, there was nothing more for them to do, save enjoy their lives together as everyone else went their separate ways. Atton disappeared, though there were reports coming in from Nar Shaada of a man cloaked in the trapping of the Jedi of old, bringing justice to the otherwise lawless world. Mira was much the same, though the reports as to her whereabouts were even more conflicting as she seemed to appear throughout all the Outer Rim, settling disputes and making the galaxy a safer place to live.

 Brianna, or otherwise, the Handmaiden when the two knew her during their travels together, was back on Telos helping Bao Dur with the restoration effort. From there, who could say what else they would do after that. Mandalore, obvious and clear in his intentions, went back to the Dxun moons to lead his clan once more and hopefully with a much better goal in mind than that of his ancestors prior. The droids stayed with them though, loyal to the end. Even GO-T0, as annoying and condescending as he was. They were all great companions and the Exile was happy to have traveled with all of them. Visas was less than thrilled with the two homicidal droids staying though.

 But that still left the two of them, alone with naught but each other, their ships and the droids to spend the rest of their lives exploring the galaxy. It was a prospect that left the couple deeply pleased as they could finally realize the passions they had repressed for so long for one another. The Force certainly seemed to agree, allowing the two to see what the other was like in the sweeping energy field made of raw power and feeling. Visas may not have been able to glimpse the physical form of her lover, but she could “see” him through the Force, as a gaping wound that refused to close. But more than that, she could still make out his emotions and to her, he appeared as a black hole with splotches of numerous emotions highlighting his person. Among them all though, only one mattered at that moment to the two of them; lust.

 It was practically a cardinal sin among the Jedi of almost any generation, but it was a basic function of life that could never be repressed, even by the most seemingly emotionless of species in the galaxy. The unique connection shared between the Exile of the Jedi Order and the Miraluka who was once enthralled to hunger itself, only amplified these feelings they had for one another. There could even be an argument that they were in danger of falling down the dark path, their feet dangling dangerously close to the edge of light and dark, but the Jedi Code had never forbidden acts of pleasure, nor had the Sith Code discouraged them for that matter. But in the end, neither could care any more for such drivel than one would for the words of mad men. Great was their lust for one another but it was restrained, due to their separate lifetimes of discipline and servitude to different causes. Even then, Visas made no move to stop or resist her lover when he approached her, nose-to-face as he brushed a strong, calloused hand against her pale face which Marr leaned into slightly upon contact.

 “We’re finally alone together.” the Exile said slowly, huskily into her ear, causing a shiver to ripple through Visas’ back. He slid the hand down her face until it reached her shoulder and then boldly, the Exile dropped his hand to her almost thinly wrapped breast. Visas let loose a low moan as the Exile simply let his hand cover the perky teat, feeling the hardening nipple underneath the silk-like fabric.

 “I have waited quite some time for this,” Visas leaned her upper body into the Exile’s firm grip, hoping to increase her pleasure from his soft kneading “the day where I may drag you to bed and show you all the greatest pleasures the Force could offer.” He brought his other hand down to her shapely hip and pulled her on closer to his own body, their lips slightly brushing against one another. But from that one brief contact, the floodgates had opened, releasing a wave of pleasure that rippled between them in the Force.

 Their kiss turned from a delicate and tender affair into a carnal, almost bestial thing. Their lips grappled with one another, but it was far from challenging as the Exile dominated his lover’s tongue with his own. He kneaded her covered breast as they kissed, using small application of the Force to either increase his strength ever so slightly or send minuscule bolts of electricity through her. Submissive as the Visas was, she retaliated in her own way. She snaked her own slender hand around the noticeable bulge in the Exile’s bottom robes. There was a slight tingle going all the way up to the Exile’s neck as Visas surged some of her own electricity through the Exile’s crotch while fondling him. Both lovers were in a state of euphoria, drawing closer to one another as they explored their suppressed feelings. But the need for oxygen overpowered even their carnal lust and forced them to end their kiss prematurely. But even as their faces moved away from each other, they kept their grips firm on each other’s bodies.

 Then suddenly, Visas exploded into motion. First, she spun the Exile around towards the wall in the back of the room, greatly surprising him with this unanticipated display of boldness. When that was done, the Exile was seated on a box he hadn’t known was there before with a stupefied expression on his face. His brain was trying to keep up with the sudden shift in mood, before almost completely shutting down at the sight of the Miraluka’s next action.

 “When I said, _my life for yours_ ,” said Visas in a voice dripping with desire, as she undid the intricately tied robe around her shapely body, swinging her hips from side to side only a scant few feet from the Exile “ _I meant it.”_ She finished as her robes fell to the ground, leaving her clad in the rather skimpy dancer’s outfit that Vogga gave them during their first trip to Nar Shaada. Visas was beautiful, sashaying her hips to either side as she strutted towards him in her bared feet on the cold floor, not that it seemed to bother her in the slightest. She placed her hands on his unconsciously spread out legs as he sat there, still dumbfounded by the total 180 his lover had pulled on him. But the true marvel that made her look like an angel in his eyes was when she smiled.

 Oh, that lovely smile that only he would ever get to see. It made his shaft even harder than it already was, straining against the normally flexible material of his tanned robes. Even without sight though, Visas could still easily find the hardening prick at the center of the Exile’s mass. She slid down on her knees, carefully undoing the bottom portion of the Exile’s robes until she was rewarded with the uncovered smell of her lover’s meaty sword. It had landed right on her face after she undid the clothing binding it, hitting her with the full musky scent of the formerly last Jedi’s sex. Visas licked her lips in anticipation at the mere thought of taking on such a beast. The Exile for his part, had regained most of his faculties, but was thoroughly entranced and interested to see what his paramour would do next.

 Although Visas could not look at the hardened cock hanging above her face, but the smell was permeating, overwhelming her senses with primal lust. She quickly discarded her black gloves off to the side, exposing her pale hands and gripping the shaft in them. She started sliding her hands up and down his member, relishing in how it seemed to grow even harder and longer than it already had from her tender touch. A blush wormed its way onto the Exile’s normally stoic face as he watched the woman of his dreams jerk him off with her delicate hands, first simply pumping his shaft up and down, making it throb in pleasure. Then Visas changed her technique and started fondling the sacs of flesh connected to the Exile’s prick, while still jerking it off, now using only her fingers instead to pinpoint the places where he could feel the most pleasure from her hand job.

  _"Are you enjoying this Exile?”_ Visas asked in a playful voice, possibly the first time he had ever her use such a tone. A low moan was her response though, as the Exile felt numb and unable to do anything as Visas’ mouth hovered dangerously close to the head of his enlarged member. She flicked her tongue ever so slightly on the tip, giving him a small taste of what was to come. Visas paused as if judging the salty taste, she had just experienced. When she nodded her head in the affirmative, she began taking a few more licks, swirling her tongue around the head quickly. The Exile was tempted to place his hands on the back of her head to force her down on his member, but he quickly decided against it, instead letting his blind lover continue her nurturing licks.

 But she once again demonstrated her creative mind as she began electrifying her fingers once again to a very miniscule degree, shocking the Exile with small jolts of pleasure that ran throughout his body from his balls up. She stopped only for a moment, then began taking the cock in her mouth inch by inch. She brought her red lips over the head, kissing it lovingly and flicking her tongue on it once more as she brought her head down further and further until she could swallow no more. Placing a hand on what parts of the ten-inch shaft she couldn’t fit into her mouth, Visas started pumping her head, in and out, on the Exile’s other sword. The Exile wreathed in pleasure as the near-human woman sucked him off while also pumping his rock-hard cock for all it was worth with both her mouth and hand. But the other hand had not stayed idle; it had gone back to fondling his ball sacs, but without the subtle applications of lightning anymore. Eventually, the Exile brought his own hands onto the back of Visas’ head, trying to force her to go deeper in on his shaft to increase the pleasure. There was a slight gagging noise as Visas was forced to try and accommodate more portions of the shaft. The Exile, realizing his error, eased up on this grip, letting Visas back away from her work, but it was in that moment that the climax had been reached.

 Just as Visas had backed out of her sucking, the Exile’s member chose that exact moment to release its load. Thick, viscous sperm splattered itself on Visas in globs of white on her exposed person. Her pale skin became covered in the Exile’s essence, while her outfit, thin as it was, started to erode under the stream of white fluids hitting it. Visas had even involuntarily taken some of the copious sperm inside her mouth, swallowing it on accident as it went down her gullet in quick succession. After the release had finished, the Exile sank back into his seat, a little exhausted after his explosion of pleasure. Visas was coughing slightly, having been subject to the involuntary experience of cum swallowing when she wasn’t finished yet.

 “Exile.” She spoke the word simply and said individual stiffened immediately in response. She drew herself back up on her long slender legs, though the Exile dared not look upon her now uncovered, voluptuous pale-skinned body. “You’ve been a very naughty boy, haven’t you?” She asked the question rhetorically and the Exile could do nothing but nod dumbly, more than a little afraid and excited at what was going to happen next. Then, using the force, Visas pulled her robe sash back into her hand without turning around. She held the garment accessory in her hands, inspecting its quality by feeling and touch. While Visas inspected the sash without sight, she absentmindedly waved her hand to the side and closed the door to her cabin with another small gesture of the Force. With the entrance barred from any undue interruptions, Visas knelt before the Exile once more and began to tie her sash around his now flaccid member.

 “That wasn’t very nice you know. Shooting your load into my mouth when I didn’t give you permission to do so.” She said in a low, sensuous voice, dripping with lust. By now the sash was properly tied around the flaccid penis, wrapped tightly to the point where the Exile could feel himself hardening as the dark fabric coiled around the base of his shaft. With her task complete, Visas stood once more, completely uncovered save for her trademark shawl covering much of her head.

 “I’ve given you everything my love,” she whispered into his ear as she positioned herself glistening lower lips over his meaty rod, “Please… give me something in return.”

 “For you? Anything.” The Exile said in reply, the only thing he needed to say. He could feel Visas’ elation through their intimate connection in the force, even behind the dramatis personae she set up for herself for this occasion. Without further prompt, Visas impaled herself on the Exile’s near foot long shaft in one go, hilting herself to the point where she placed the sash. Tremendous dual moans of sensuous pleasure rippled throughout the cabin as Visas began plopping up and down on the Exile’s mighty sword. Skin slapping against skin, sex slapping on top of sex, Visas’ inner core was gripping the cock beneath her in a constrictor’s grip. The Exile in response, crashed his lips against Visas’ in a fit of passion, wrestling her now resisting tongue for dominance.

 The lovers’ hands roamed over each other’s bodies where they could until they settled in comfortable positions that increased their pleasure. The Exile found his hands clamping down on Visas’ luscious bottom, pushing her down further on his cock until the sash came a loose on its own. Visas in contrast, wrapped her arms around the Exile’s neck, bringing them closer together for more passionate smooching. But their lovemaking reached a point, the climax that heralded their pleasure for nearly all throughout the Force to hear (much to the recipient’s dismay). They moaned into each other’s mouths as they released their love fluids into and onto one another. Visas’ pussy lips clamped down on the Exile’s thick, throbbing shaft like a vice-grip, milking the rod stuffed inside her for all it was worth. Likewise, the Exile was feeling drenched by the warm cum released from Visas’ own glistening core. Even after their climax was reached, the Exile continued to pump in and out of his near-human lover, albeit much less heartily than he did before. It was uncertain how long he had his long pole inside Visas, but eventually the pole slid out on its own, where a veritable trail of cum could be seen leaking from the Miraluka’s pussy lips. Visas herself was exhausted, not used to such an intimate activity, laying her head to rest on the Exile’s shoulder as she caught her breath.

 They couldn’t look into one another’s eyes, but they bathed in each other’s presence all the same, simply content to feel connected on the spiritual level, after breaching the physical one. It was a comfortable silence in which they rested, until Visas got up and went to collect her misplaced clothing. It gave the Exile a perfect view of her naked body as Visas deliberately made to pick up her clothing in the most provocative manner possible. When she was done, the Exile had gotten up as well, bringing up his displaced robes back up to the hip. He walked over to his lover, whom was folding up her robes on her cot and hugged close to his person, an action she made no move to resist.

 “My life for yours.” The Exile had said and like that, there was nothing more to say. Visas knew in her heart for not the first time that she had someone to share her one life with. And there was no other person she would share it with…    

 

         

 

  


End file.
